bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Segal
'''Melanie Segal '''is a dancer at Paradise Dance Academy. She is portrayed by Emma Dumont. Biography Little is known about the character Melanie Segal except that she has a brother Charlie. She is one of Fanny's dancers and is the best friend of Boo, Ginny, and Sasha. She's a very kind spirit although she will stand up for what she thinks is fair. There seems to be some disagreement between her and Sasha. Fun-loving Melanie is a great dancer. She’s high-spirited, and just loves to have a good time. Melanie is ready for whatever life throws at her! Season 1 Melanie is a ballet dancer at Paradise Ballet School. She is friends with Boo, Ginny, and sometimes Sasha. She dances in Michelle's "audition" and does a good job. In "For Fanny" she doesn't realize that Hubbell was dead until Sasha and Ginny helped her figure out their stares and attempts to try it on Boo and other dancers at the studio when Boo forces them to stay in. She feels regret for skipping school and seeing a movie and cries with Ginny and Boo. She also dances in the memorial dance. In "Inherit the Wind," she is basically the preliminary judge/photographer for the Paradise dancers in the ugliest feet competition, rejecting one of the dancers because her foot wasn't disgusting enough. Later, Melanie walks into the studio arguing with her brother, Charlie, who is stuck waiting for her class to end. She tries to convince Boo, who has a crush on him, to go to the front and impress him. She is later angry with Sasha after she makes a nasty comment on Boo's crush. Melanie does not appear in "Better Luck Next Year" and returns in "Money for Nothing". She tries to dress to impress Godot but fails. She (along with Ginny and Sasha) believe there is something more going on between Boo and Godot. She was one of the trees in the festival performance. Melanie convinces her brother to get them tickets to the Movie Truck that is showing an R rated movie and watches the movie with the girls but then is locked out of Sasha's house along with the rest of the girls and ends up camping out in Sasha's mom's car. She continues to have feuds with her brother Charlie, including deciding to bust him again so that he would continue to be stuck driving her to practice. When she learns that Ginny likes Charlie and is considering asking him out, she forbids her to spare Boo's feelings. However, she gives in and allows Ginny to date Charlie and was banned from making short Carl jokes. Ginny and her soon get into another fued but make up at the hospital. She supports Michelle along with the others. Melanie spends most of her summer caring for her grandfather. She also falls way behind on her summer reading and assists in hiding Sasha from her parents until Michelle returns and helps. Melanie is amazed with the new students, Cozette and Frankie, like the other girls and urges Ginny to make connections with Frankie. Charlie's girlfriend breaks up with him for no reason, even though he was really sweet to her. This starts Melanie's violent strikes, first grabbing her by her ponytail and dragging her onto the ground . Then later when Godot rejects Michelle, she pulls his chair out from under him causing him to fall straight to the ground. Melanie is then given a flyer by a Cozette, who saw what she did and urges her to try out for Roller Derby. Melanie constantly visits the roller rink and eventually tries out for the team. Melanie joins the Derby Dolls, however she begins to neglect ballet and Ginny. Melanie also struggles in school and her personal life but when she is on the rink, those problems disappear. Melanie and Ginny's relationship is at a breaking point when Ginny finds out. They have a short confrontation, where Ginny wishes Melanie would have just told her what was going on and then lashes out at Cozette. Both storm off away from each other. Melanie and Ginny are still hostile to each other while she also apologizes to Cozette for Ginny's behavior. Ginny and Melanie start to recover their relationship when they go to Sasha's housewarming party. Melanie and Ginny finally recover and Melanie even invites Ginny to her games, but she rejects for personal reasons. Trivia *Melanie is the tallest of the girls. *She played a Tree in "Paper or Plastic" and a cop in the evil mice dance. *She has yet to get a boyfriend however Dez could be a potential boyfriend for her. *As stated by herself in The Astronaut and the Ballerina, Melanie struggles in school. *In the same episode, Melanie has stated her father is pressuring her into picking a college. Movietruck2.jpg Money.jpg Dbb758df5eb0f1bdceec89cb89c15812.jpg Ax3DJHQCQAA sZN.jpg 1341bd3ba658e7f87844ce3cc22abad9.jpg Mel.jpg D92d9ba52a7d930a72fd98edf9ef2c5c.jpg 2197550c54f3791876a4bc945d51a160.jpg 860b62651c58a3c29fc5d6ea69c6c428.jpg D97a0412df178bfde1f582769abe67b9.jpg E16d1cccfa22e720d420c45ab2eb089d.jpg ImagesCARLA3RI.jpg ImagesCAQS7EP7.jpg Imagesdahg.jpg melanie1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dancer Category:Female Category:Student Category:Main cast